favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Healing Good Pretty Cure
Healing Good Pretty Cure (ヒーリングっど♡プリキュア Hīringuddo♡Purikyua?) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the seventeenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It was aired in February 2, 2020, succeeding Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure on its initial time slot. The main motifs are nature and animals. Info *Director:Yoko Ikeda *Series Composition:Junko Komura *Character Design:Naoko Yamaoka *Studio:Toei Animation *Music:Shiho Terada *Network:TV Asahi *Running Date:February 2,2020 *Episodes: *Predecessor:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure *Successor: *Opening:Healing Good♡Pretty Cure Touch!! *Ending:Miracle tto♡Link Ring! *Production:Was first trademarked on October 23rd, 2019. On November 29th, 2019, the teaser website launched. Synopsis Healing Good Pretty Cure Episode List The Healing Garden, a secret world that has provided treatment to heal the Earth, is under attack by the Bjögens, who plan to infect Earth with an illness, putting it in great danger! To solve this crisis, the three medical trainees of Earth, known as the Healing Animals, along with Latte, who holds a special power as the Princess of the Healing Garden, escape in search of their partners! Three ordinary girls come across the group by chance, and together, they transform into Pretty Cure and take on the Bjögens! Pretty Cure, with the desire in their hearts to protect Latte, who lost energy after sensing the Bjögens' attack, along with their precious Earth and each and every living thing here, now must join forces to treat the Earth! Now Start! Pretty Cure Operation! Characters Pretty Cure *'Nodoka Hanadera '(花寺のどか Hanadera Nodoka?) / Cure Grace (キュアグレース Kyua Gurēsu?) A second year middle school student who just moved to Sukoyaka City. She is a my-pace sort of girl, who is optimistic and energetic. She strives to become a stronger person to the point that she is motivated to do many things, but is not very good at exercising. Above all this, she also has a strong desire to help others. When impressed, she often says "Woah~" (ふわあ～?). Together with Rabirin, Nodoka can transform into the Pretty Cure of Flowers, Cure Grace. *'Chiyu Sawaizumi '(沢泉ちゆ Sawaizumi Chiyu?) / Cure Fontaine (キュアフォンテーヌ Kyua Fontēnu?)''' A laid-back second year middle school student with a lighthearted yet stern personality. An older sister type who will look out for you no matter what, she has a strong sense of responsibility and is an ace of the school's track and field team. On top of that, she is smart, especially with science, and is sporty, especially when it comes to high jump. Her house is a hot spring inn. Together with Pegitan, Chiyu can transform into the Pretty Cure of Water, Cure Fontaine. *Hinata Hiramitsu (平光ひなた Hiramitsu Hinata?) / '''Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyua Supākuru?) A bright and energetic second year middle school student who is very friendly. She is rather blunt to the point that she will always say what is on her mind, relevent or not. She isn't good at studying. She is very apologetic, always apologising once she realizes she did something wrong. She absolutely loves fashion and cosmetics but is so fond of it that she isn't great at judging it fairly. She has a habit of saying "a lot" (めっちゃ?) way too much and her house is a vet with a cafe. Together with Nyatoran, Hinata transforms into the Pretty Cure of Light, Cure Sparkle. Healing Garden *'Rabirin' (ラビリン Rabirin?) An energetic with a strong sense of justice. She gets excited way too easily which can lead to her being rather clumsy. She can sometimes be tamed by Nodoka, but other times, there is no stopping her when she gets really excited. Despite that, she and Nodoka have a strong bond. Rabirin is a rabbit like Healing Animal who ends her sentences with "~rabi" (～ラビ?). *'Pegitan '(ペギタン Pegitan?) He has an eye for excellence but is shy and timid. He is modest and has a "will do it if I have to" attitude. He and Chiyu support each other and he loves hot springs. Pegitan is a penguin like Healing Animal who ends his sentences with "~pē" (～ペエ?). *'Nyatoran' (ニャトラン Nyatoran?) A show off who can act too cool and often says too much, much like Hinata, who is he very similar to. When he gets impatient or in a serious mood, he says "~nya" (～ニャ?) at the end of his sentences. *'Latte' (ラテ Rate?) A young princess from Healing Garden. Due to being young, she hasn't gained the ability to speak yet, but by using a stethoscope, you can hear her heart's voice. She can detect when Bjögens infect the Earth, like her mother Queen Teatinu, but is much weaker. When she uses too much power, she becomes very weak. She loves being spoiled by her mother and loves to nap. When listening to her heart's voice, Rate ends her sentences with "~rate" (～ラテ?). *'Teatinu' (テアティーヌ Teatīnu?) The queen of Healing Garden and Latte's mother. Bjögens *'Daruizen '(ダルイゼン Daruizen?) A general of Bjögens. A boy who with a green hair looks down upon the Healing Animals. *'Shindoine' (シンドイーネ?) A general of Bjögens. A woman with a purple hair who is quick to anger when she argue with someone. *'Guaiwaru' (グアイワル?) A general of Bjögens. A man with an orange hair who use brute force to face his foes. *'MegaBjögen ' (メガビョーゲン MegaByōgen?) The series' main monsters. Summoned by the Bjögens' generals by corrupting Element Spirits with NanoBjögen. Supporting Characters *'Takeshi Hanadera '(花寺たけし, Hanadera Takeshi?) Nodoka's father. *'Yasuko Hanadera '(花寺やすこ, Hanadera Yasuko?) Nodoka's mother. Items *'Healing Sticks ' (ヒーリングスティック?) is the transformation item that also doubles up as the weapon of the series. In order to transform with it, the girls must have their Healing Animal partners and their transformation Element Bottle. To activate their transformations, they must say the phrase Start! Pretty Cure Operation!. *'Element Bottle '(エレメントボトル?) is the collectable items of the season. There are three transformation Element Bottles that the girls use to transform. *'Healing Room Bag' (ヒーリングルームバッグ?) is a bag that the Healing Animals can live in. Location *'Sukoyaka City ' (すこやか市?) is the city that the series takes place in. *'Healing Garden '(ヒーリングガーデン?) is Latte and the Healing Animals' home. Trivia *This is the first season where the girls transform using wands. **It is also the first season to have fairies directly participate in battles by becoming part of the weapons. Category:Healing Good Pretty Cure Category:Anime